


Ganimede

by Gise_Axolotl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gise_Axolotl/pseuds/Gise_Axolotl
Summary: Cuando muere, eres el primero en notarlo. Ser el rey del lugar al que su alma debe llegar ahora te da ese privilegio. Cuando sus ojos chocan con los tuyos, sientes algo a lo que no puedes poner nombre. El sentimiento es demasiado humano, demasiado lejano para ti, que eres un dios.





	Ganimede

Cuando la Ejecución de Aurora de aquel insignificante santo de bronce acabó con Ganimedes, fuiste el primero en notarlo. Ser el dios del reino al que ahora debía llegar su alma te brindó esa facilidad.

Sin embargo, Ganimedes no fue el primero en llegar y tampoco sería el último. En pocas horas, tu plan pasaría a la siguiente etapa. Cuestión de horas, luego de tantas décadas.

**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

Finalmente, aquí están. La batalla del Santuario acabó y tienes a tu disposición todas las piezas que necesitas. Seis santos de oro que tendrán una función primordial en la caída de Atenea.

Acudes a la cámara que has preparado para albergar sus cuerpos hasta el momento indicado sin siquiera esperar veinticuatro horas. Sabes que necesitas tiempo para doblegar a las almas, en especial a las de los caballeros, por lo que usarás cada segundo disponible.

De cierto modo, no logras reconocer que parte de esa prisa surge de tu deseo de ver a Ganimedes.

Lo conoces desde la era del mito. En el Olimpo, te sirvió ambrosía en más de una ocasión. El copero de los dioses, Ganimedes. El amante favorito de tu hermano Zeus. No tan frecuentes como sus encuentros fueron las veces en que pudiste hablar con él. De hecho, no recuerdas más que un breve "gracias" o un "es suficiente" surgiendo de tus labios y las miradas silenciosas que Ganimedes te dirigía cada vez antes de alejarse de regreso donde el dios del cielo.

Todo eso fue antes de que comenzara aquel juego conocido como la Guerra Santa.

Estás seguro de que Zeus nunca imaginó que su amado Ganimedes terminaría involucrado de esa manera en la disputa entre los dioses solo por querer concederle el honor de llevarlo al cielo convertido en una constelación. Una de las doce constelaciones que encarnaban a los soldados más poderosos de su sobrina, Atenea.

El pensamiento de que Zeus se lamenta con cada guerra santa te regocija.

Cuando comenzó la época de las Guerras Santas, volviste a ver a Ganimedes. Una vez cada dos o tres siglos, él y sus compañeros deben acudir al tribunal como cualquier mortal. En silencio, asistes a todos los juicios y, desde lejos, aprecias a Ganimedes.

La sentencia siempre es la misma. La Guerra Santa pone a los mortales a pelear contra los dioses y solo hay un castigo al final de la vida para aquellos que se les oponen. Sean tus espectros, sean sus caballeros, todos sufren la misma condena una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, hay algo distinto en esta oportunidad. El interés que has acumulado durante milenios ha llegado al límite por algún motivo y decides hacer una nueva jugada en esta guerra contra Atenea.

Revives a los santos caídos. Los pones bajo tu control. Contra la diosa de la Tierra.

Por primera vez, Ganimedes es tuyo. El regocijo de imaginar a Zeus lamentarse es más fuerte que nunca, pues tienes algo que él reclamó y que ahora te pertenece.

Cuando Ganimedes abre los ojos, algo te recorre. Es tan humano el sentimiento que ni siquiera puedes ponerle nombre; es demasiado ajeno a ti, que eres un dios.

Han pasado milenios, has visto a Ganimedes aparecer en tu tribunal con los más diversos aspectos; no obstante, este en particular te llama la atención. Su cabello es de fuego, sus ojos son del color de la tierra y tiene la piel del color de Cocytos, pero cubierta de estrellas de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos.

Te fascina mirar a Ganimedes. Te preguntas cómo puede una simple alma mortal dotar de tanta hermosura a cualquier cuerpo en el que reencarna.

Un destello de inquietud pasa por los ojos del antiguo caballero cuando chocan con los tuyos y te basta para tomar distancia.

Los otros cinco también están despiertos.

Es hora de continuar con el plan.

**|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

Tal y como lo esperabas, no es fácil.

Géminis y Aries se reúsan, Piscis y Capricornio apartan la mirada y Cáncer es el que más dispuesto se encuentra a colaborar. Luego, está Ganimedes. Siempre es Ganimedes quien, incluso sin saberlo, consigue resaltar.

Irónicamente, decide quedarse en Cocytos. Desde que has despertado las almas de todos ellos, el único sitio donde lo ves morar es en la prisión de hielo. Por fortuna para ti, o para tu curiosidad, es la octava prisión; la última. La más cercana a Giudecca. Y aunque las distancias en el Inframundo no son un tema para ti, te sigue complaciendo tenerlo tan cerca.

O así sería si no hubiera un pequeño inconveniente.

**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

La presencia de uno de tus súbditos ha comenzado a molestarte.

Con el tiempo, las almas de los caballeros están comenzando a ceder y sabes que dentro de poco podrás iniciar la última etapa de tu plan.

Sin embargo, hay otro asunto con el que debes lidiar. Por supuesto, tiene que ver con Ganimedes.

Si en un comienzo te complacía que Ganimedes decidiera quedarse en Cocytos, ahora te disgusta de sobremanera.

Un par de veces, habías ido a Cocytos a vigilar al copero y terminabas quedándote más de lo necesario para observarlo, pues todo él resaltaba en ese páramo blanco. Su cabello rojo como la cascada de sangre se dispersa en la nieve allí donde Ganimedes decide tenderse y le da el aspecto de una rosa que se ha atrevido a crecer donde no hay rastro de vida. Te fascina.

Pero no eres el único.

En una de tus tantas visitas, has notado que uno de tus subordinados ha decidido finalmente dar el paso.

Desde las sombras, eres testigo de cómo Minos comienza a acercarse a Ganimedes.

Lo sabías, habías estado esperando que ocurriera; después de todo, también conoces ese mito. Sabes que Minos también estuvo interesado en Ganimedes y no te sorprende comprobar que el sentimiento sigue vivo sin importar los milenios.

Y a pesar de esto, a pesar de que lo sabes, te desagrada.

Te desagrada que tu mejor subordinado comparta este interés contigo, porque Ganimedes es tuyo ahora.

Sí, es tuyo, pero hay una diferencia entre el interés de Minos y tu propio interés. Él sabe exactamente lo que quiere conseguir acercándose a Ganimedes. Tú… no. Todavía lo estás averiguando. Todavía intentas descifrar qué quieres de Ganimedes, por eso lo observas desde las sombras solamente y cada vez que puedes hacerlo, a ver si de esa forma logras entender qué quiere tu corazón de dios, que tan distinto funciona al corazón de los humanos como lo es originalmente el de Minos.

**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

—Acuario se vuelve más hermoso con cada guerra.

Murmura el Grifo antes de suspirar, su mirada perdida en la ventana de Giudecca que da hacia Cocytos, y tú no puedes evitar apartar tu propia vista del pergamino que despliegas en la mesa para dispararla hacia él. En el último instante, logras reprimir el súbito deseo de asesinar a tu propio subordinado y consigues solo juzgarlo en silencio, mientras reparas en aquello extraño que acaba de explotar dentro de ti.

Para tu sorpresa, Minos voltea y te enfrenta con los dos soles que tiene en los ojos y una sonrisa que no logras descifrar curva sus labios en lo que el juez apoya la mejilla en una de sus manos, descansando el codo sobre la mesa.

— ¿No lo cree, mi señor?

—Nuestro señor Hades no tiene tiempo para tus tonterías.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Radamanthys. Estamos viendo algo más importante ahora que tus delirios de mortal.

Alternas la mirada entre los dos que han intervenido a tu favor y la calma regresa a ti solo cuando notas que la has perdido. Recuerdas que no son solo Minos y tú. Radamanthys y Aiacos también están en Giudecca, cierto, se encuentran ahora en una reunión. Solo falta doblegar a Capricornio y a….

—En realidad, lo mencionaba para solicitar autorización. Quiero convencerlo  _personalmente_ de participar en la causa.

Un destello de locura pasa por sus ojos cuando pronuncia "personalmente" y es lo último que puedes soportar antes de que la serenidad te abandone.

Te levantas con calma, respiras hondo y miras a los tres jueces lentamente, hasta volver donde Minos.

No. Jamás.

No permitirás que él se encargue  _personalmente_  de convencer a Ganimedes. Sabes muy bien lo que significa y no estás dispuesto a dejar que nadie rompa lo que tantos eones tardaste en tener para ti.

Es posible que Minos sepa exactamente lo que quiere de él, a diferencia de ti, pero recuerdas a tiempo que es posible que también quiera convertirlo en su muñeca; que si se niega como hasta ahora, el juez lo destrozará lentamente. La civilizada manía de Grifo merece su debido cuidado.

—Yo me haré cargo.

Es lo único que dices antes de marcharte.

Ganimedes es tuyo. Tú verás cómo lo convences de que siga siéndolo.

| **o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

Como en todo orden de cosas, ahora solo falta uno.

Tal cual era de esperarse, sigue siendo él.

Con cinco caballeros convertidos en espectros, es tu turno de interferir con el copero.

Sabes exactamente dónde buscarlo. Es más, ni siquiera debes hacerlo. Con solo llegar a Cocytos, su resplandeciente cabellera de fuego reluce como una antorcha que se resiste a ceder. Aunque tal parece que es solo eso.

Algo te inquieta cuando confirmas que Ganimedes lleva días tendido en el mismo lugar. Sabes que no es posible que su alma haya muerto, pues la suya y la de los demás santos tienen tu bendición, pero él simplemente no se mueve. Poco a poco, la nieve lo ha ido cubriendo y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Basta un poco de tu cosmos para desenterrarlo. Es la segunda vez que lo tienes tan cerca y que puedes apreciar su cuerpo. Sientes que ha sido una eternidad desde que lo viste salir del sarcófago y ese sentimiento extraño aparece de nuevo en cuanto sus ojos color tierra vuelven a chocar con los tuyos, al igual que la primera vez.

—Tú eres Hades.

Tu nombre se enreda en tu mente con la voz de Ganimedes y lo reproduces infinitas veces.

—Ha pasado tiempo.

Le respondes. Él lo entiende como la salida de la tumba; tú, como la última vez que lo viste en el Olimpo; la última vez que pudieron hablar.

—Quiero que seas parte de mi ejército.

—No lo haré.

Su respuesta es llana y simple. Tanto que te ofende y te fascina todavía más al mismo tiempo. Un humano no debería tener derecho a provocarte tantas cosas humanas que no puedes nombrar.

—No tienes elección, me perteneces. Tú y los demás caballeros dorados. Eres el único que falta, Cáncer, Piscis, Aries y Capricornio. Incluso Géminis. Todos ellos están preparados para traerme la cabeza de Atenea.

Cada mención consigue arrancar distintas muecas en el rostro de Ganimedes. Sorpresa, dolor, confusión.

No obstante, la última mirada con la que te enfrenta al final es la misma que al inicio. Su decisión no ha cambiado.

Te pierdes un instante en sus ojos y confirmas para tus adentros que realmente no quieres hacerle daño. Lo piensas un poco más y alzas con orgullo el mentón.

—Levántate.

—Ya traicioné a Atenea en una oportunidad. No lo haré de nuevo.

Listo, lo tienes justo donde querías.

—Traidor una vez, traidor por siempre. — Mencionas con tanta autoridad como tu rango de Rey del Inframundo te lo permite. — Levántate, únete a mí… y te daré lo que más deseas.

—No voy a…

—No es Atenea, ¿me equivoco?

Por fin, obtienes la reacción que deseabas. Has sabido ver a través de la farsa que levanta el copero.

—Se trata del muchacho. ¿Cuál era su nombre…? Ah, es-

No tienes que hacer nada más. Antes de que puedas terminar la frase, Ganimedes se levanta, la nieve a su alrededor se agita, crea una pequeña tormenta de furia y lo siguiente que puedes notar es la fuerza con la que entierra sus manos en tu túnica y el vacío de odio y advertencia que emana de sus ojos clavándose en los tuyos.

Ahora están más cerca que nunca. Puedes apreciar que su cosmos sigue siendo aterrador a pesar de estar muerto. Es fascinante.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, lo hubieras convertido en ceniza y olvido por atreverse a tocarte; pero es él. Es Ganimedes, no puedes ni quieres evitar el contacto con Ganimedes, así como él no puede hacer otra cosa más que advertirte con la mirada que no te atrevas ni a pensar en su pequeño sucesor. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer si no? No es rival para ti, mucho menos muerto como está, en tus dominios como está. Solo puede odiarte, advertirte y suplicarte a través de esos dos sentimientos que dejes en paz al chiquillo.

Por ahora, decides que es suficiente.

—Serán doce horas. Ven conmigo.

Con toda la paciencia, aguardas a que Ganimedes se tranquilice, sufra y asuma que las alternativas se le han acabado. Cuando suelta tu túnica, levantas el brazo y ambos son envueltos por una distorsión para ir con los demás santos. Esta vez, el viaje resulta infinitamente placentero, pues Ganimedes ha bajado los brazos, sí, pero solo eso. Ni la derrota ni la desolación le impiden seguir sosteniéndote la mirada en el resto del viaje sin rastro alguno de temor.

Por fin puedes poner en marcha la etapa final de tu plan.

**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

No has podido resistir.

En realidad, tampoco has querido.

Así son las cosas cuando se trata de Ganimedes.

Te ha venido como un impulso humano de esa interminable lista de impulsos humanos que no entiendes y que se gatillan ante la presencia del copero.

Ni siquiera te has detenido a pensarlo.

Hoy, a pocas horas de que comience todo, te ha ganado el deseo y lo has besado.

La reunión final con los santos espectro había terminado; cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer y ya estaba todo planificado para que sus almas y sus cuerpos volvieran a unirse; esta vez, bajo tu mando.

Originalmente, no tenías intenciones de ver a Ganimedes luego de la reunión, por lo que estabas de regreso en tu estancia privada, imaginándote lo satisfactorio que se sentiría volver a tener tú mismo tu verdadero cuerpo. Estabas preparándote para descansar y dejarlo todo en manos de Pandora, pero un ruido en la puerta cambió tus planes.

Solo bastó una mirada, apenas tuviste que darte la vuelta para perder por completo el control de ti mismo.

Ahí, delante de ti, estaba Ganimedes, ataviado con la sapuris de Acuario. Con los colores del Inframundo, de tus soldados; tus colores. Y fue la cúspide de todo lo bello que habías apreciado alguna vez.

Seguramente deseaba confirmar lo que habías prometido tiempo atrás, que le darías la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos a su alumno, pero eso a ti no podía importarte menos.

Olvidaste por completo toda la estrategia que habías planificado desde tu último encierro hace tantos siglos, pues tu mente había decidido averiguar hoy de una vez por todas qué era lo que quería de Ganimedes.

No lo dejarías volver a la guerra sin descubrirlo.

La pregunta que no alcanzó a formular quedó reducida a una exclamación de sorpresa que atrapaste con los labios.

Lo atrapaste con un brazo y le acariciaste el rostro con la mano libre. Zeus podía hacerte trizas en el Olimpo, las veces que deseara, pero este momento glorioso era solo tuyo y te asegurarías de no olvidarlo jamás.

Ganimedes se sorprendió, pudiste notarlo por la forma en que interpuso ambos brazos para forzar la distancia, pero no se lo permitiste. Avanzaste dos pasos por el que Ganimedes trató de retroceder y la conveniente solidez de una muralla acabó con cualquier otro intento de fuga. Sus ojos y los tuyos chocaron como no lo habían hecho antes y, por primera vez, fue él quien no resistió y acabó por cerrarlos.

Esa victoria te permitió seguir adelante. Con un solo beso, le reclamaste todo lo que te hacía sentir y que no podías entender, todas la vidas que pasó frente a ti en los tribunales sin recordarte; todas las copas que te llenó de ambrosía en el Olimpo sin dirigirte la palabra ni una sola vez.

En ese momento, entendiste que lo que querías de Ganimedes era simplemente él. Todo lo que significaba él. Y a través de sus labios trataste de llegar a su mismísima alma para arrebatársela, para quitarle el aire que ya no necesitaba, pero que aún tenía el reflejo de buscar.

Cuando Ganimedes no pudo soportar más tiempo de esa forma, te mordió. La mordida te sorprendió más que dolerte y la pausa bastó para que el copero bajase el rostro y jadeara exhausto en busca del oxígeno que no existía en el Inframundo y que un muerto como él ya no podía disfrutar.

Con sus manos empuñadas en tu pecho, te acercaste de nuevo. Tu curiosidad estaba satisfecha, por fin, pero eso no significaba que hubieras encontrado paz.

Le diste un segundo beso, mucho menos eufórico y demandante que el anterior, y una caricia con la lengua que lo hizo estremecer. Te acercaste incluso más, hasta que su frente chocó con la tuya, e insististe hasta que su mirada volvió a estar concentrada en ti.

—Te quiero. Tienes doce horas.

Ganimedes no encontró palabras para responderte. Tampoco le diste tiempo para reponerse. Te atreviste a besarlo una vez más, despacio y a conciencia, y lo dejaste atrás, con la puerta abierta esperando que se marchara a cumplir su nuevo propósito.

**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**

Las doce horas se acabaron.

No resultó como lo esperabas.

Los caballeros de oro te engañaron.

No pudiste verlo de nuevo.

Solo notaste cómo su alma se desvanecía por segunda y última vez en el castillo Heinstein; justo en el otro extremo del Inframundo. Más lejos de ti que nunca.

Perdiste la Guerra Santa.

Un solo consuelo vino con tu derrota.

Hasta la próxima ocasión, tendrías que quedarte en el Olimpo.

Igual que él.

** |o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o| **

—Me engañaste.

Le dijiste la primera vez que vino a escanciar tu copa.

Él solo te observó en silencio un par de segundos después de cumplir su trabajo.

Creíste que sería como había sido siempre.

Sin embargo, algo distinto hubo en esta ocasión.

Una sonrisa discreta surcó sus labios.

— ¿No fue usted fue quien dijo que yo siempre sería un traidor?


End file.
